


The Missing Year

by delta8



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Banter, Enemies to Lovers, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time), POV Multiple, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delta8/pseuds/delta8
Summary: this is my take on the missing year in season 3anything you recognize is from ABC's once upon a time
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Outlaw Queen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

_ Regina _

It was the hardest thing Regina had ever had to do. Harder than losing Daniel, harder than killing her own father, more difficult than orchestrating the death of her own mother, harder than slaughtering hundreds. Personally taking away Henry’s memories of Regina and sending him off with his other mother had been the most challenging and heartbreaking thing she had ever had to live through. But it was all worth it if he was safe and happy. And so, when the purple smoke swirled around her, she was not afraid- she kept repeating those words in her head - “safe and happy” - and she couldn’t help but think, as she closed her eyes, that she truly would not mind if this smoke killed her. However, to her mild disappointment, a few moments later, she felt the air calm. She opened her eyes to find herself back in the enchanted forest. And, if the weight on her body was any indication, she was back to being dressed in the most elaborate outfits any world had ever seen. And then she heard the voice.  _ That _ voice. The voice that sometimes made Regina want to put a sword through her own heart; or, preferably, the heart of the owner of said voice - Snow White. Though Regina no longer held any homicidal tendencies towards Snow, and she had even begun to consider her as a friend, she could not stand a lot of the things that came out of the princess’ mouth. And, very quickly, Regina found herself being dragged towards two people she knew not but who were,  _ of course _ , acquainted with Snow White. And, naturally, the subject came up as to what the Evil Queen was doing in the presence of Snow White without being killed or restrained. And then Snow voiced one of the things Regina hated most about Snow - “hope”. According to her, they all needed to give their people hope and what better way than to have the Evil Queen riding alongside Snow and her Prince Charming - good and evil united. And so, feeling resigned to her fate, Regina offered her palace as a refuge for the kingdom. At one point during the short conversation, Regina’s least favourite pirate came over to inform them all that he was leaving - off on his own pirate adventure, probably to forget about Emma. For the first time, she felt a surge of empathy for the Handless Wonder - after all, they had both lost someone today, someone they loved more than anything else, who now no longer remembered them. Thinking about that just made Regina think of her son - and how she would never see him again. And suddenly, she felt a surge of emotion crash over her- sadness, desperation, hopelessness, anger. She so desperately wanted to just magic herself out of existence. But, much as she wanted to, she had to persevere, had to live - Henry would have wanted her to. And then the solution came to her in a stroke of genius - a sleeping curse. It was perfect - she could preserve her life and, if the only person she would want to wake up for found her, then she could be awoken no problem. But if not, then she could forever rest, not having to think about the pain of losing the only person who loved her. And luckily for her, she had all the ingredients necessary for said curse in her palace, and she had even memorized how to make it. In the middle of her planning she was, very suddenly, pulled back into the conversation, having to tell them all how to get to her castle.  _ It’s a good thing I learned to mask a lot of my emotions during my reign, _ Regina thought wryly to herself. And then they were off - heading back to her palace, where she could make her sleeping curse and not have to feel her heart hurt every time she took a breath. As they were leaving, she couldn’t help but watch Snow and Charming with envy and think about how lucky they were to still have each other, even though their daughter was gone. Regina, after all, had no one.

oOoOOOOooOoO

As they made their way, it was all Regina could do to block out the incessant noise that was Snow White’s latest hope speech. How Regina had gotten stuck walking alone with Snow of all people was beyond her. Just as she was wondering if she should cast a spell to remove Snow’s tongue, she heard it- a rustling in the bush. Snow and her stopped, each preparing a weapon- Regina with a ball of fire, and Snow with a nocked arrow. And then it emerged- one of the oddest and most disgusting creatures Regina had ever seen. It resembled a winged monkey, only more beastly, with long fangs and crimson red eyes. No matter how she tried to blast the creature, Regina was knocked to the ground along with Snow. The creature grabbed at her, starting to fly her off, but Snow held on to Regina’s legs, and the beast only managed to give her a deep cut along her arm. And then, out of nowhere, some man with a bow appeared and made the beast retreat. She couldn’t help but feel angry-  _ I had it under control. Who does this man think he is, coming in here and spoiling my fight? I am  _ not _ some damsel in distress.  _ The stranger then walked right over, saying “milady” and extending a hand. Regina hid her mild shock at being addressed before the perfect princess beside her. Looking up, Regina immediately noticed the man’s deep blue eyes. She could have gazed into them forever.  _ Really, this is the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen, _ Regina wound up thinking. She then shook her head to snap herself out of her momentary lapse in judgement -  _ He’s a pompous, arrogant asshole, Regina. Get those thoughts out of your head. _ “You’re injured,” he continued. Annoyed with herself and this newcomer, Regina coldly answered: “It’s ‘your majesty’. And I’m fine.” 

“A simple ‘thank you’ would suffice” he replied snobbily. 

“I didn’t ask for your help.” Regina snarled back. 

And then -  _ of course  _ \- perfect little Snow White beamed and trilled about how  _ she _ was grateful for the help, making it clear she was not in the same boat as Regina in the matter of not needing saving.  _ Well of course she isn’t, she relies on other people to do everything - How many times has Charming saved her life again?  _ Regina thought bitterly to herself.  _ When Snow was under the sleeping curse, when trolls were going to kill her, when  _ my _ knights were going to kill her…  _ as Regina tried to list all the occasions off in her head, she grew more annoyed with Snow and this stranger. Just because pure, innocent and helpless Snow White needed saving, and was eternally grateful for it, did not mean that  _ she _ , the Evil Queen, needed rescuing. She was the most powerful sorceress in existence for God’s sake, not some unintelligent princess! So, she listened as the man introduced himself with a scowl on her face.

“Robin of Locksley,” he started, while other men appeared from the woods, “and these are a few of my Merry Men.”

“Snow White,” Snow replied, gesturing to herself. 

“At last we meet,” Robin said with a slight smile. “You know there was a time where our faces graced wanted posters side by side--”

“If you’re really Snow White, then why are you with  _ her _ ?” a rather plump member of the Merry Men cut in, nodding his head at Regina. 

“‘ _ Her?’”  _ Regina repeated furiously, glaring at the man and looking him up and down. “Show some respect. Or at least some restraint at the buffet,” she sneered. 

“You’ll have to excuse Little John,” Robin cut in, “but before you cursed this land, we spent many-a-day running from your black knights.”   
“Well, I’m sure you deserved it,” Regina retorted without missing a beat. Changing the subject, she turned back to where she had last seen the monkey, adding: “What the hell was that thing?”

“I’ve no idea.” Robin answered her, “I’ve never encountered the likes of it before.”

Just then, they heard a screech that sounded very much like the winged monkey. Snow then instructed them all to leave, once again heading for the palace. As they were walking, a few of the people they were walking with greeted Robin warmly, clearly having met before. Somehow, Regina was still walking ahead with Snow. This time, Regina was the one who engaged in conversation:

“So what do you think of our new  _ friend _ ?” she asked, putting a sarcastic emphasis on ‘friend’, “Can we trust him? He  _ is _ a thief.”

“Well, think of it from his perspective,” Snow replied cautiously. “How do you think he looks at you?”

“Point taken,” Regina said fairly.    
Snow suddenly began smiling suggestively; “He’s kinda cute huh?” she chirped at Regina with a small chuckle.

Glaring at Snow, Regina replied incredulously “He smells like forest!”

Their conversation was cut short by the sight of Regina’s castle- or rather, the line entouring it. “What happened,” breathed Snow. “I don’t know,” said Regina, stepping towards the line, “but that’s exactly what I’m going to find out,” she finished determinedly. Walking straight up to the line, she gingerly held her hand out- until suddenly a translucent wall of green showed up in front of her.    
“A protection spell,” Regina called behind her shoulder to Snow and the rest of them, “the entire castle’s encircled by it.” 

“Didn’t you do this?” Charming asked confusedly from behind her. “Undo it!” he added and Regina rolled her eyes, turning back to the group. 

“Well don’t you think if I could, I’d be halfway home by now?” she glared. “No… someone hijacked it.”

“Who?” Snow asked immediately.

“I don’t know,” Regina replied grudgingly. “But I’m gonna find out whoever’s eating my porridge.  _ Nobody _ sits in my chair.  _ Nobody _ takes our castle.”

“Hey. We got a lot of people looking to us- they’re scared, and rightfully so, let’s get them to safety first,” Charming interrupted. 

“They’ll be safe when whoever’s in there is dead!” Regina answered, irritated with his chivalry. 

“Rushing in there is a bad plan, Regina, you know that,” Snow intervened. Before Regina had the chance to cut into Snow, Robin interrupted:   
“I can offer safe passage in the forest. It’s not far. I can offer food, shelter, and a thick canopy.”

“Do you have weapons?” Charming asked him. 

“A few,” Robin replied. 

“Fine,” Regina gritted her teeth, “But we’re coming back. And whoever did this is going to suffer.”

Snow jumped in with reassurances about making the palace safe and homely again. With an unimpressed stare, Regina allowed herself to be led towards whatever treehouse the Merry Men were offering. 

oOooOoOOoOoOOo

It didn’t take long for them to put together who they were dealing with. Flying monkeys? Dead ringer for the Wicked Witch of the West. As Regina was walking with Snow and Charming, she was starting to grow sad. If Henry were here, she would have laughed at least thrice by now. But without him, she felt empty. Regina was suddenly ripped out of her thoughts by a loud screech. A flying monkey was once again speeding right towards them- her, specifically. “Incoming!” Baelfire shouted. 

Suddenly, Regina noticed a little boy in front of her, no more than 5 years old. And then, more importantly, she realized that he was standing right in the path of the monkey’s teeth and claws. 

“Papa..?” the boy whimpered. 

“Roland!” Regina heard to her left. 

Wasting no time, Regina rushed forward and snatched Roland out of the way of the creature’s talons right before they would have sunken into his flesh. Setting the boy down, Regina turned back towards the beast, furious that it had almost hurt a child, with a low “Not so fast.”

Holding out her hand, she turned the hideous beast into a stuffed animal- a monkey, to be exact. As she bent forward to pick it up, she noticed none other than Robin rushing towards Roland and lifting the boy into his arms. Walking towards them, she said:    
“See? Not so scary!” She handed the stuffed animal to the boy, adding, “now you have a new toy” with a warm smile. Roland took the monkey, smiling down at it.

“Thank you,” Robin said sincerely. Regina just nodded her head at him, backing away.  _ If only  _ my _ son were here too _ , she couldn’t help but think to herself. 

And then they were all continuing on their way. Soon enough, they reached the Merry Men’s camp.  _ Not as shabby as I was expecting _ , Regina thought grudgingly. But, despite the enchantment of the trees and the springs, Regina could think of only two things: Henry and getting into her palace, mostly to acquire the sleeping curse. So, when Snow came over to her to ask if she was thinking about Henry, her answer was honest and to the point, if a little sad. 

“I’m always thinking about Henry. But, I was also thinking, there’s a way to get into the palace. I’ll sneak in through the tunnels only  _ I _ know about, and I’ll lower the shield.  _ Then _ you can march in with your army.” Snow and Charming both offered to go with her, but she refused, stating that she should go alone. So, come nightfall, she was walking alone towards a huge boulder, under which her tunnels began. But, as she was magicking it to the side, she noticed a figure bearing a torch. Staring for a few moments, it finally dawned on her who the stranger was -  _ Robin Hood. _ And it took only another half a second of glaring to figure out why he was there. 

“ _ No _ ,” she said immediately. 

“No what?” Robin said, feigning innocence. 

“You’re not,” Regina repeated adamantly.

“Not coming along?” Robin said sweetly. “I do believe I am.”

Regina said nothing, and just scowled while he came closer. 

“I can help,” he told her. 

“I didn’t ask for help,” she told him once again, forcefully. 

“Well, that doesn’t mean you won’t need it,” he answered cockily, before continuing on a more serious note. “That flying monkey back there wasn’t after my son. It was coming after you.”

“And what makes you say that?” Regina asked, frowning.

“The woods are my home. I’ve seen many-a-hunter stalk its prey. And that beast was coming for you. Roland just happened to be standing in the way.” Robin answered matter-of-factly.

“Your point?” Regina answered dangerously, avoiding his eyes and avoiding saying what she really thought:  _ I’m sorry I could have gotten your son killed.  _

“That’s the second time you’ve been attacked. The Wicked Witch wants you dead.” Robin said to Regina. 

“And what?” she snorted, “you think  _ you _ can stop her if she tries to hurt me?” she asked disbelievingly. 

“Maybe. Maybe not. But I have to try. You see, despite the fact that neither of us likes it, I owe you a debt.” Robin said earnestly. 

“Why is that” Regina asked, surprised. 

“Even if that winged beast wasn’t after Roland, it still could’ve hurt my son. You saved him.” Robin said. 

“Hmm,” Regina hummed. “Who knew a thief had honour?” she teased. 

“Who knew an evil queen had a soft spot for children?” he quipped back. Regina’s little smirk dropped as the comment brought her mind back to Henry. She noticed, to her shock, that talking to the thief had taken her mind off of him, if only for a few moments. Turning away, she gave the thief one last sentence: “Don’t get in my way.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he replied seriously. With that, they slipped into the tunnels.

oOOOoOOooooOo

During the five minutes walk to the basement door, Regina said nothing to Robin and vice versa. Once they arrived, Regina was astounded to see the door ajar. 

“That’s not possible,” she mused aloud. 

“What’s not possible?” Robin asked. 

“That door was sealed with blood magic. No one but me should have been able to have opened it.” she answered. 

“Then who exactly are we dealing with?” Robin said. 

Regina didn’t answer as she continued up the stairs. Powerful or no, it made no difference to Regina. All she had to do was lower the shield and then she could sleep. So, when they entered her vault, she told Robin only one thing: “Make yourself useful. Keep watch.” Then, she walked towards her potion stores and started rummaging around, pulling out ingredients as she went. 

“What is that?” Robin asked her. 

“Nothing that concerns you” Regina replied dismissively. She continued her rummaging, paying the thief no mind. 

“I won’t ask you again” came Robin’s voice. Looking over, Regina saw that he had his bow loaded and pointed straight at her. “What is that?” he repeated. 

Furious, Regina shouted back, “How dare you threaten me in my own castle?” and with a wave of her hand, Robin’s airway was being cut off. 

“Even if you choke the life out of me, this arrow will still leave my bow, and trust me, I never miss. Now what manner of dark potion are you making?” Robin managed to get out. For a few seconds, Regina internally debated whether she should just let him shoot- end her miserable existence. But she had a job to do - she couldn’t just let Snow and Charming down, even if she hated them. So she sighed and dropped her hand, letting Robin breath again.

“A sleeping curse,” she told him softly, with a hard glare. With that, she turned back to her potion. 

“The kind you used on Snow White?” Robin asked, nonplussed. 

“ _ That _ spell came from Maleficent,” Regina said, without looking up. “I finally learned how to make one of my own.” 

“This spell... this is why you wanted to come to the castle.” Robin deduced. Regina had to admit, she was impressed. He had figured out that she had a secret agenda pretty quickly. 

“Ingredients like these are hard to come by,” she said, not giving away any of her emotions or intentions. “Especially when you have Snow White breathing down your neck every second of the day,” she added more quietly, slightly annoyed as she mixed her potion. 

“That was your plan? To use it on the witch?” Robin asked. Regina fought the urge to snort.  _ So much for figuring out that I had an ulterior motive _ , she thought. Out loud, she simply said:    
“The witch? I don’t care about her.” Waving her hand, she watched as her potion glowed purple, meaning it was complete. 

“Then who do you plan to use it on?” Robin persisted. 

“Don’t worry,” she sneered at him, “no one you’ll miss.” She sat down. “No one anyone will miss,” she added quietly. By Robin’s silence, she was certain that he had finally caught on. Then, taking a needle from her hair, she dipped it in the potion, saying nothing more to the thief.

“This is about your son, isn’t it?” Robin prompted gently. Fighting against a wave of tears, Regina offered him no answer. 

“I can’t let you do this,” Robin said, starting to walk towards her. Refusing to let anyone ruin her plan, she waved her hand at him and froze him in his tracks - literally. “Then it’s a good thing you don’t have a say in the matter.” she told him.

“I know how you feel, Regina,” Robin stated. 

“I doubt that,” Regina replied coldly, still focused on her needle. 

“When I lost my wife,” Robin started as Regina got up from her chair, “I thought there was no reason to go on. But then I found one. My son.”

“That’s where you and I are different,” Regina said, glaring at him. “I already lost Henry. I already lost the  _ only _ thing I care about.”

“That doesn’t mean you won’t find a new reason.” Robin told her. “We all get a second chance, Regina. You just have to open your eyes to see it.”

“It’s too bad mine will be closed.” Regina hissed back, starting to walk away. 

“So that’s it? You just wanna give up?” Robin shouted after her. Rolling her eyes at his ignorance, she turned back to him. 

“This isn’t an end,” she said impatiently. “It’s an eternal middle. This curse can be broken. By the only true love in my life, and the only reason I would even want to wake - my son.” Regina continued, eyes dampening slightly.

“Regina, listen to me. This is a mistake,” Robin told her urgently once more. 

“Don’t worry,” Regina said, scowling. “I’ll keep my word. I’ll lower the protection spell so that Snow and Charming can be  _ victorious _ ,” she sneered, knowing that Snow and Charming would once again be the heroes of the story. Turning and walking away, she added; “But then… then, I’m going to sleep.” She could hear Robin struggling to move his feet behind her, but she wasn’t concerned - he couldn’t break that spell, not until she was dead or, in this case, asleep. So, with a heavy heart, she went to find the core of the protection spell. 

oOOoOoOooO

Once she found it, she wasted no time. She hit it with a ray of yellow magic and watched as the shield dissipated.    
Sitting down, Regina sighed. “Don’t worry, Henry. Maybe one day you’ll find me and wake me up. But until then--” and just as Regina was about to prick her finger and enjoy her slumber, a voice called from behind her: 

“You weren’t even going to say hello first?” The voice was feminine and snarky. “Not exactly the welcome I was expecting.”

Turning around, Regina was slightly shocked by what she saw. Though she knew that the Wicked Witch was green, it was still a shock to see an emerald green figure with red hair, clad in black walking towards her. 

“What does a witch have to do to get your attention?” the Witch pouted. Then, with a wave of her hand, Regina’s needle appeared in the Witch’s fist. Regina gasped, and glared down at her hand. 

“What’s the matter? Has life got you down?” the Witch mocked.

“None of your business,” Regina snapped, standing up. 

“You really don’t know who I am,” the Witch said, slightly shocked. “Do you?”

“I know exactly who you are,” Regina glared back. “The Wicked Witch” she said in a mocking tone. 

“Is that all?” the Witch replied. 

“I’m not that interested,” Regina said, walking forward, trying to grab her needle. But, the Witch kept it out of her grasp.

“Please. Allow me to introduce myself,” the Witch smirked. “You can call me Zelena.” she added, walking around Regina. As she did so, Regina was able to get a good look at what she was wearing - a gorgeous black dress, that Zelena didn’t  _ quite _ fill out. 

“That’s my dress.” Regina snarled at her. 

“Mm,” Zelena agreed. “I had to take it in a little at the hips, but… it looks better on me, don’t you think?” she taunted. 

“I think you never should have left Oz,” Regina snapped. 

“You can have your  _ castle _ back if you want it that badly, I was just trying it on for size. Besides, I’ve already seen everything worth seeing- your closet, your gardens, your crypt” Zelena said with relish. 

“Yes, how did you break the blood lock?” Regina asked. 

“I didn't,” Zelena said, raising her eyebrows. 

“The door was opened,” Regina answered. “No one’s that powerful.”

“Cora  _ really _ never told you?” Zelena asked.

“Told me what?” Regina asked, confused. 

“The truth about us, Regina.”

“What are you talking about? And how do you know my mother?”

“The same way you do. I’m your sister.”

Regina was so shocked, she said nothing. Zelena smiled. 

“Actually, half-sister, if you want to get technical,” Zelena said. 

“That’s not possible, you’re… green,” Regina answered snarkily. 

“And you’re rude,” Zelena sneered. “Cora had me first. Before she wormed her way into the dredge of royalty.” Zelena paused, taking in Regina’s disbelieving face. “Well, you know I’m telling the truth. How else could I have broken the door to your vault. Our mother gave me up, and sent me away. But you… you, she kept. You, she gave everything.” Zelena said.

“Everything  _ she _ wanted,” Regina replied. “If what you’re saying is true, then you were lucky to escape her.” Regina added.

“Enough with the martyr complex, Regina. Try growing up without a mother. Try living in Oz! Knowing that no one thought you were good enough, not your mother, and not the only man that our paths both crossed- Rumplestiltskin.” Zelena snarled back. Somewhere during her tirade, Regina had sat back down. Now, she crossed her legs. 

“You knew Rumplestiltskin.” she mused. 

“What, did you think you were his only student?” Zelena scoffed. Regina gave a light laugh. 

“Let me guess- you’re mad because he chose me to cast his curse?” Zelena looked down, confirming Regina’s deduction. “Well, get over it. It wasn’t everything it was cracked up to be.” she finished, annoyed. 

“Anything would’ve been better than the life I had.” Zelena shot back. “But, despite my shortcomings, I made something of myself,  _ dear _ . And I didn’t need Cora… or Rumplestiltskin.”

“Well, it’s too bad they didn’t get to see how well you turned out. They’re both dead,” Regina told Zelena idly. Zelena looked shocked for a moment, before regaining her composure. 

“It’s alright. You’re the only one I need alive.” Zelena said. 

“Really? Why’s that?” Regina asked. 

“Because I’m going to take everything away from you.” Zelena replied ominously. 

“Too late,” Regina said. “I’ve already lost everything that matters.”   
“Oh, Regina, you haven’t lost  _ anything,” _ Zelena said. “Yet,” she whispered. 

“So you are going to kill me,” Regina said, unable to bring herself to be frightened. 

“No,” Zelena said, to Regina’s mild chagrin. “Too easy. You see, for me to get what I want, I need you to suffer. Your fate will be worse than death.” Zelena concluded softly. 

“Go ahead,” whispered Regina, standing up. Then, louder, “Bring it, greenie.”

“Indeed I will” Zelena hissed back. Then, grabbing her broom, she left with a “see you soon, sis” and a mad cackle. Staring after her, Regina couldn’t help but feel a happy trill - it had been a long time since she had someone to destroy. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_Robin_

As he stood there, unable to move his feet, Robin passed the time by thinking to himself. It had been one hell of a day. First, he had had to shoot a creature he had never seen before to save the life of two maidens. Then, to his surprise, the women he had saved had ended up being royalty, and not mere maidens. However, the shock of seeing them together had left him reeling slightly- after all, why would Snow White and the Evil Queen be walking in the woods together? He said nothing about that observation, though. What was even more surprising was the first thought that popped into his head when he saw the two of them side by side. It wasn’t _why isn’t the Queen trying to end Snow’s life_ , or even _why is Snow not running for help_ . No, Robin’s first thought was _I thought Snow was supposed to be the most gorgeous maiden this land had ever seen. Didn’t the Queen once try to kill Snow for being more beautiful than she was?_ And yet, looking at the two of them, he nearly lost his breath when he saw the smoldering dark eyes of Regina Mills. So, when he offered to help them up, his “milady”, along with his extended hand were directed at the Queen, and not Snow White, which clearly shocked the Queen. And though Robin hadn’t expected the _Evil Queen_ to be grateful and warm, her refusal to be aided shocked him. He shrugged it off however, concentrating instead on having a nice conversation with Snow White. But then, things went slightly downhill. The rest of his Merry Men had noticed the odd pairing, and Little John was not as subtle or tactful as Robin had been. As soon as Little John asked as to why Snow and the Queen were together, the Queen narrowed her eyes angrily. That time, once again, Robin was shocked by her response. He would have expected her to ask no questions and burn Little John with a magic ball of fire- that’s what the Evil Queen he had heard tales of would have done. But, Regina just insulted him rather fittingly, commenting only on his weight. Robin had fought the strangely strong urge to laugh and had intervened before Little John could make the Queen truly angry. Robin’s intervention had been made with the intention of explaining to the Queen and Snow White why they were all so weary. This led to a small argument that passed, thankfully, quickly. Afterwards, they all made their way back to the path, where Robin met the rest of the Queen and Snow’s travelling group. He was thrilled to see Belle and Baelfire, and caught the Queen’s glare thrown his way when she noticed that he was familiar with some of her party. So, naturally, one of the first questions he asked Belle had to do with the Queen. 

“So… I don’t mean to pry, but _when_ did the _Evil Queen_ become civil with Snow White and Prince Charming?” Robin had asked. Belle had laughed. 

“Well… I don’t know exactly. It happened around when they all went to Neverland to save Henry.,” Belle replied. 

“Henry? Who's Henry?” Robin said. 

“He’s mine and Emma’s son,” Baelfire cut in. “The one I was telling you about. Only, neither me nor Emma had met him until after his tenth birthday. Regina’s his adoptive mother.” Baelfire explained. 

“Huh.” Robin had responded. “Well, where’s he?” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Robin regretted them. Belle’s eyes teared up and Baelfire’s face grew stony. 

“Well, to save him and Emma, Regina had to send them beyond the town line and take away all their memories… of everything and everyone they had known in Storybrooke.” Belle explained quickly, wiping at her eyes. 

“Ah,” Robin had said. Then, all conversation had been cut short when they got to the perimeter of the castle. Robin watched as the Queen stormed up towards the edge of the line surrounding the castle, cape billowing behind her. When her hand neared the line, a wall of green appeared before them. Robin watched as the Queen, Snow and Charming argued on what to do. He wasn’t at all surprised that the Queen wanted to go in there and attack, nor was he shocked when Snow and Charming dissuaded her from the idea, saying that their people came first. This is where Robin jumped in, offering shelter and food. The Queen turned her brilliant glare on him before grudgingly agreeing to taking shelter with him and his Merry Men, so long as they would come back later to make whoever had taken over her palace pay. All was well for a few minutes, until they heard a screech and a cry of “Incoming!” Looking around, Robin saw the beast- and saw how it’s gaze seemed trained on one person and one person only- the Evil Queen. Then he heard it- his son’s desperate cry of “Papa!” Robin lost any shred of logic. “Roland!” he called back, seeing his son standing right in the path of the flying monkey. Robin watched what came next as if he was stuck in slow motion. Just as the monkey’s claws would have shred through Roland, the Queen lifted him up and set him off to the side. She whipped back around with a snarl, looking furious that the creature had almost hurt a child. She yelled something at it, but Robin was too occupied rushing to his son to properly hear what it was. When he looked up, he saw Regina approaching him and his son with a stuffed monkey in her hand. She offered it to Roland, giving a smile that seemed surprisingly genuine. He thanked her sincerely, though internally he was shocked. While Belle and Baelfire had told him that the Evil Queen had adopted a son and been devastated when she had to let him go, he had never expected her to risk her life for someone else’s child. They had then continued to his camp, where he watched as the Queen’s eyes grew appreciative of the sight before her. _Not so bad for us non-rich folk, hmm?_ Robin had thought smugly to himself. But then, Snow had asked the Queen something that wiped the smirk right off his face - “Are you thinking about Henry?” And the Queen’s voice sounded so bleak when she replied “I’m always thinking about Henry,” that Robin had felt a surge of pity for the Queen - he couldn’t imagine losing his son, especially not if he himself had to take away his memories. The Queen then seemed to steel herself because she added that she had also thought of a solution as to getting into her castle. He listened attentively as the Queen told Snow and Charming that she would go into the tunnels, destroy the protection spell and then the rest of them could march right in. He listened as the Queen refused any help, stating that she would go alone. This struck Robin as slightly odd- why wouldn’t she want any back up, just in case something went terribly wrong? And then he had gotten an idea. He owed the Queen a debt for saving his son. What better way to repay it then to go with her into the palace and attempt to save her life from any dangers they might encounter? So, when twilight came, he left Roland with Friar Tuck and followed the Queen to a boulder. There, he had watched, mesmerized, as she moved the enormous boulder with magic. And then she had seen him. She had put up a brief fight with him about his coming along, but had eventually conceded. And then they had arrived in her vault, or crypt, or whatever it was she called it. He had been absolutely shocked when he had discovered that she intended to use a sleeping curse on herself. After all, Robin had always heard tales of how the Evil Queen was a person who had no emotion, who grieved for no one and nothing. A woman who would show vulnerability or weakness in front of no one and nothing. And yet, here she was, admitting to him, a random thief, that she had only one reason to live, and that until that reason showed up, she would put herself in a temporary coma. And then she had left to lower the spell, despite his protests. And as Robin stood there, trying to free his feet, he made a surprising discovery- perhaps the Evil Queen wasn’t as evil as they all thought. Audacious and bold, certainly, but evil? _Well, I think that any one who can save a child by risking their own neck can’t be all that bad,_ Robin thought to himself. _Speaking of the Queen - Regina - where is she? Surely she hasn’t used the spell already?_ Robin asked himself, having to correct himself on the use of her alias instead of her real name. And then he heard her- she walked back into the room, eyes alight with something other than heartbreak. Robin couldn’t however figure out exactly what it was that was making her dark eyes glow. And when she waved her hand and his feet unstuck, he was shocked.

“You changed your mind, then?” he asked her hopefully. 

“Yes, I did. You see, I finally found something worth living for… something I haven’t had in a _very_ long time,” Regina answered, eyes still gleaming. 

“And what’s that?” Robin replied, slightly afraid of the answer he would receive. 

“Someone to destroy,” Regina told him, eyes smoldering more than ever. And that’s when Robin knew what it was that gleamed in Regina’s eyes - furious defiance. The type of defiance that meant that Regina would do anything it took to win whatever fight she had gotten herself into. Robin waited for her to elaborate, to explain what exactly had happened to make her so intent on destroying the Wicked Witch, but she merely grinned while he looked back at her uneasily. Though he wasn’t against her destroying the Witch, it didn’t bode well with him that he didn’t know what this Witch had done to make Regina so angry. But, when she marched out of the room and to the front doors to await Snow, Charming and the rest of her gaggle, there was little more Robin could do but to follow. When they appeared, Regina led Snow, Charming, Granny, Grumpy and Red to a council chamber. Robin followed, and when no one objected he took a seat at the round table in the middle of the room. Robin found it odd that Regina hadn’t objected to him being there- she didn’t exactly make her distaste for him subtle. He soon found out why she hadn’t objected- she hadn’t noticed him following. When she did, she scowled at Snow and Charming. 

“What is _he_ doing here?” she demanded from them. Robin cut in before the Charmings had a chance to answer. 

“I’m here to _help_ . The lot of you haven’t been here in quite a while. You no longer know how things operate in the Enchanted Forest. So forgive me, _Your Majesty_ , if I decide to help all of you vanquish this Wicked Witch. Speaking of, I assume you met her?” Robin was glaring at Regina, thinking about how he wished he could shoot an arrow at her - not at her heart or brain, just at her foot. Regina was glaring right back at him, looking furious, disdainful, and like she shared the longing to take out some of her anger on him.

“As if a _thief_ could teach me anything about living in this place. Nonetheless, I’ll answer your impertinent question. Yes, I met the Wicked Witch,” here, Regina looked towards Snow and Charming and not toward Robin. He couldn’t help breathing a sigh of relief - though beautiful, the Queen’s bold eyes could burn a hole right through a person. “Her name is Zelena. And…” Regina’s breath caught for a moment, before her face hardened and she continued, “And she’s my sister.” Regina raised her chin defiantly, looking around the room, daring someone to comment. Until someone did.

“Well, that explains so much! Snow, can we lock her in the dungeon now? She can’t be trusted if she’s related to _that_ !” Grumpy shouted triumphantly. _What an idiot_ , Robin thought to himself. _I might not like the Queen, but only a fool would say she wasn’t trying to help us now. All she would’ve had to do to kill us all was team up with the Witch, leave the protection spell intact and cast some dark magic alongside her sister._ Just as he was about to speak up in the Queen’s defense, someone else beat him to it.

“No, Grumpy. Regina has proved time and time again recently that she’s perfectly trustworthy and not to mention useful. Without Emma or Gold, she’s the only person with magic we can rely on,” Snow said bracingly. 

“Oh, yes, thank you, mention my magic and yet not the thing I have that every one of you seems to lack - intelligence,” Regina sneered at the room. 

“What?” Charming asked, confused yet again. 

“Well, none of you know the first thing about being ‘evil’. And you may think that’s a good thing, but in times like these, it’s your biggest disadvantage. You won’t know what Zelena wants, why she wants it or how she’ll be planning on getting it. _I_ will. In fact, I already know what she wants,” Regina announced, eyes flashing dangerously. Robin scoffed, bringing the room’s attention to him. 

“Well, don’t waste our precious time, _Your Majesty_. If you know what this Witch wants, then spit it out.” Robin said. 

“Fine,” Regina replied angrily. “She wants to take everything away from me. And unfortunately for all of you, that means taking everything you love away from you as well.” she finished grimly.

The room started talking lowly amongst themselves. Only Robin and Regina remained quiet. The former was analysing the latter, watching the way her eyes seemed to sweep around the room, beyond the stone walls, as though she was thinking of ways or rooms this castle had to protect them. Watching closely, he noticed when her eyes unfocused for a few moments, as if she was very deep in thought. He saw how she looked at Snow and Charming and then seemed to give her head a little shake, as if to get an unpleasant idea out of her mind. Then, out of nowhere, she looked right back at him. Upon catching him staring, her nostrils flared and her olive skin was tinged with scarlet. Wanting to make her as uncomfortable as possible, Robin gave her a little smirk and mimed bowing. Regina squinted at him for a second, as if she was concentrating -- before Robin could continue with his thoughts, he felt his chair being pulled back as though my invisible hands. He had the sickening feeling of falling, and his back collided with the hard marble floor a few milliseconds later. His ‘fall’ had stopped the chatter in the room, and all eyes were on him. 

“Robin? What happened?” Charming asked him. 

“Yes, Robin. What happened?” Regina reiterated with faux sweetness. 

Glaring at the Queen, Robin gritted his teeth and ground out a short: “Nothing.”

Smirking evilly at him, Regina requested that he _please_ sit down so that they could all continue the meeting. 

“So,” Regina started, once the room had calmed down, “after that _disturbance_ ,” she threw a quick sneer towards Robin, “I think I should tell you all that I have an idea as to _why_ this Witch wants to ruin you all with me.” The whole room waited for her to continue. “I think,” Regina took a deep breath, “I think that Zelena believes that hurting you, Snow and Charming, would hurt me. Which makes the rest of you collateral damage,” Regina said quickly. Robin suddenly understood why she had been looking at Snow and Charming oddly- she thought that they could be used as weapons against her. 

“But… you hate us.” Charming said dimly. 

“Well, yes. But you’re all close to Emma, who's close to Henry, who's close to _me_ . Should something happen to you, my son would be devastated. And Zelena knows that I _won’t_ let that happen,” Regina said resolutely. Robin was stunned once again- here was the Evil Queen basically promising she would ensure that no harm would come to Snow White, her biggest enemy. Was it really all for her son’s happiness? Or had Regina started to develop actual bonds with the people she had once hated so fiercely? Although Robin watched her, he couldn’t determine which of these ideas were right. Clearly becoming uneasy with the room’s undivided attention, Regina cleared her throat and continued. 

“Based on this knowledge, it’s highly likely that we will have to go on the defense - preparing this castle to be a fortress, digging up information on Zelena. She has magic - powerful magic. We’ll need to find a way to beat her, preferably without losing any of our own people in the process.” Regina informed the room. 

“Well, turning this place into a suitable defensive camp shouldn’t be too hard,” Snow mused. “The dwarves and I have some experience defending ourselves from mutinous sorceresses,” she added wryly, glancing at Regina. 

“Do you want a cookie?” Regina snapped sarcastically.

“No, Regina,” Snow said with an eye roll. “I was just pointing out that I could have some ideas as to how to use a castle this size to protect ourselves from Zelena.” Here, Robin got an idea himself.

“As someone who’s broken into many warded fortresses, magically and normal, I can tell you all how some wards fail and which ones work the best.” he offered. Snow beamed at him, whereas Regina only curled her lip. But she didn’t object. 

“Well,” said Charming, “I think our priority right now should be our kingdom. We have quite a few people to house.”

“Don’t worry,” Regina assured him absently. “This castle has more than enough chambers to accommodate the people we have.”

“Well, Regina, what say you and I get started on assigning rooms to everyone?” Snow smiled at the Queen. Regina sighed and gave a tight smile in return. _Huh,_ Robin thought, watching the interaction. _Maybe she really doesn’t hate Snow White as much as she’d have everyone think._

“Okay,” Charming agreed, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. “Robin, Granny, Grumpy, Red and I will start looking into ways to give this place the protection it needs.” The five of them got to their feet. 

“Good luck everyone. I’ll see you all soon!” Snow trilled to the five of them. Grumpy, Red, Granny and Charming all smiled warmly back at the princess, while Robin just found the comment slightly annoying and completely unnecessary. Regina muttered something under her breath that Robin didn’t quite catch, despite his thief’s ears. He walked over to her and gave her a purposefully arrogant smile. 

“Try to survive without me for a few hours, _Your Majesty._ ” he told her cockily. She flushed angrily and sat up straight. 

“Try to survive when I cut out your intestines and use them as ingredients in a spell.” she hissed back. He flashed her another crooked grin and then walked out the door with the other four in tow. 

“You know, though I love watching Regina get pissed off, I do feel the need to warn you - she isn’t really the type of person you want to mess with,” Charming had suddenly appeared next to Robin, saying those words in a hushed voice. 

“Don’t worry- I can handle the Queen” Robin assured his new ally. _Or at least, I sure hope so_ , he thought to himself. Clapping Charming on the back, Robin changed the subject to the different traps and enchantments he had encountered during his thieving days.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know, this was all in the show. i personally like reading better though, so enjoy getting to know what the characters thought!


End file.
